Happy Easter
by ElmOak1991
Summary: This is just a little one-shot I did for Easter. This is a Destiel fluff, where Dean is glad he made it home to be with his daughter on Easter. Enjoy :D


**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors. **

Four year old Marissa sighed as she waited. "You think he is really gonna make it?" she asked her papa. She really didn't want to dye her eggs before her daddy got home, but she knew her bed time was coming up.

Cas smiled at her, swooping her up into his arms, and hugging her close. "Your daddy is racing home as we speak. He wouldn't miss this for anything." Cas told her, giving her an eskimo kiss. He loved the sound of her giggle as he did so.

"I love you papa," she said, hugging him close.

Cas played with a piece of her long brown hair, as he replied, "I love you too, bumblebee."

The sound of the bunker door closing reached their ears, and a big smile spread on her little face, as she wiggled her way out of his arms. "Daddy!" she cried excitedly, as she ran from the room. "Uncle Sammy!" she added. She ran to her uncle first, since he was closer, hugging his legs excitedly before running to her daddy.

"Princess!" Dean replied, opening his arms wide for his baby girl. He lifted her, spinning her a bit. He looked up to see Cas watching them, a smile of approval on his face. Man it was good to be home. Dean kissed Marissa's cheek, as he held her close.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it." she told him, as she gave him a bear hug.

"You thought I would miss dyeing eggs?" he asked her, in mock horror. 'No,' he thought. He wouldn't miss this. He had made it a point to always be home for the holidays. Even the smaller ones. He didn't want to miss a moment with her.

She giggled again, wiggling out of his arms, but taking his hand to lead him to the kitchen table. "Me and papa have everything ready," she told him. "Come on uncle Sammy," she added.

"Papa and I," Cas corrected her.

Dean laughed, allowing her to pull him to the kitchen. He grabbed Cas hand as they went by. "Wow, you guys have a lot of colors!" Dean said, in that excited tone parent use to please their children.

"Yep!" she replied, happily, climbing up onto one of the chairs. She picked up an egg, and got a look of indecision on her face.

"Which color do you want first?" Cas asked her.

"Umm," she replied, brushing her hair from her face. "Pink," she announced after a moment.

Dean, Cas and Sam sat around the table, not only helping Marissa dye her eggs, but doing a few of their own. To Dean, these moments were as precious to him as the people sitting around the table were.

He looked around it, to the smiling faces of his loved ones. His daughter was all giggles as she dropped an egg in the cup, slashing a little bit of the dye. Sammy laughed with her, as he grabbed a napkin to wipe up the spill. Dean smiled as he remembered about the time he had dyed eggs with Sam while their dad was on a hunt. Dean remembered their dad had tried so hard to be there, but couldn't make it. Sam had been so disappointed, and Dean couldn't take Sam's disappointment, so he went to the local store and stole eggs, along with the things that were needed to dye them. They had a lot of fun with the dyeing, though things didn't really go smoothly. They spilt the blue dye everywhere, and the eggs were a little undercooked. But still, the smile on Sammy's little face was similar to the smile that was now on Marissa's.

His heart was overflowing with love in a way he never thought would happen to him. This was worth driving through the night. Being here, enjoying the holiday with his family. Never had he thought it would mean so much, but it did. They did.

"Danny said that they don't leave carrots out for the Easter bunny. He said it was stupid," Marissa said, her little lip poking out.

"Of course he doesn't leave carrots for the Easter bunny," Dean said, thinking quickly. "If everybody left carrots for him, he would get a tummy ache."

"I never thought of that!" she said happily, getting back to dyeing her eggs, humming a happy tune as she did so.

Dean took Cas' hand, giving it a light squeeze. If someone ten years ago had told him that one day he would be sitting at a table, watching his little girl dye eggs with his brother and husband he would have laughed. Now? He couldn't think of anything more perfect than the view in front of him.

After all the eggs were dyed, they put out the carrots, and got ready for bed. Dean walked into Marissa's room, finding her snuggled up to Cas, who was reading her a book. He joined them, allowing Cas' voice to lull him.

Dean woke to Cas placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Time for bed," Cas said, stroking his cheek.

Dean rose, kissing Marissa on the head, before tucking in his sleeping beauty. He followed Cas to their room, grabbing Cas' arm, and pulling him close once the door was shut behind them. He kissed Cas properly for the first time since he'd been home. "Happy Easter, Dean." Cas said, in between kisses. Dean held Cas close, breathing him in.

This was going to be a happy Easter, and everyone he loved was going to enjoy it with him. He kissed Cas again before replying. "Happy Easter, Cas. "

**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


End file.
